Forum:New weapons: Knucles
Pros Fast versitile Strong Finisher Cons Weak No Defence Very Close Combat (needs to be within arms reach of monster) My idea is to create Knucle weapons. They should be blunt weapons but not sure if they need to be sharpened. The knucles on your hands from the begining when they are "unsheathed" you go into attack stanced. The weapons themselves have are effected by combo, speed, damage. Combo is how many hits it can do "duh" the number depend on the weapon like a Great Jaggi Knucle doesnt combo a lot during the fight so begining combo is 3 (his attacks dont flow he just attacks goes back and then attacks again). Peco combos more (spits then tackles for example, triple flintsmash etc). Speed how fast you hit enemy is based on 1-10. (1-3 slow, 4-6 average, 7-9 fast, 10 very fast) jaggi is faster 5, peco 4. Raw attack should be between 60-250. It upgrades like a ranged weapon about 5. Its form doesnt change but its stats do. First three upgrade power, combo and speed. The other two depends on the monster you fight jaggi gets speed, combo. peco gets combo, power. After the 5th uprade it gains a finisher. After a full combo you release a blast of energy from your hands doing either 1.5 or 2 times its damge. If it has elemental it changes to the elemental blast (fire is a fire blast). Dodge is a roll. When equiped and not you run at the same speed. K.C. I've seen ideas like this before, they haven't usually been very good. How do you expect to hurt a huge monster with your arm strength alone. With other weapons, you have some leverage due to the size of the weapon. PS, you spelled knuckles wrong. UhhJoeyL 01:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) While I would LOVE to punch a Velocidrome square in the face during a fight, I have to say no. This would be completely ineffective on a raging Diablos or Rathian. SethOmega 01:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) If u can beat one with a sns then u can beat it these K.C. 1: SnS is a blade; more damaging than the strongest punch. 2: you can already punch monsters using the "shadowbox" gesture. It's an abysmally weak attack that heavy fist armor (that you probably already wear, anyway) can't help.Cobalt32 02:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Finnaly falcon paunch is accepeted-Ryu Takashii @Ryu: Oh no... you've just given me a way to make the "gauntlet fist" weapon actually damaging: jet propulsion. The fists would have primitive rockets or explosives attached to them that are fired when you punch, greatly increasing damage relative to a normal punch. Pro: powerful, relatively fast, awesome. cons: hard to control, limited range, no defense. Probably not good as a whole weapon class, but maybe as a consumable item that makes the attack.. ...nah. Cobalt32 03:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Yeah, let's all go and beat a Tigrex up! WITH OUR BARE HANDS. (Real opinion: absolutely no, effing, way. Try kicking a monster to death and that's probably how you'd feel.) Chinese Stickman 04:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) First its not with bare hands its like a glove that is made of monster material or minerals. So it can be full of spikes, bulges, etc. Second if the guy can carry a hammer that is his own size and weighes a ton he must be able to punch the living sh*t out of anything. K.C. @K.C.: I was joking about the rocket punch thing. If you know ANYTHING about physics, then you'd know that leverage multiplies force greatly. Melee weapons aren't strong because of the hunter's arm strength, it's because the combination of their weight and the leverage they provide multiplies the strength of their attacks far beyond their normal strength. Putting bumps or spikes on your fists won't make your punches stronger; if anything, the extra weight and air resistance would make your punches slower and less damaging. Rocket punching provides extra thrust, ergo more power, but it's still a rather inefficient weapon concept.Cobalt32 02:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Some armors already have pretty solid gauntlets on them, which would make extra gauntlets obselete, even though they are already not a very good idea. You might as well drop your weapon and start punching the monster with your armor's gauntlets. -UhhJoeyL I don't particularly like this idea,but I have to agree with K.C. on one point.Now I don't know about you guys, but I have worked with my dad on several occasions doing construction,and as such,have lifted upwards of 100 lb. multiple times.So if the hunters can wield a GS such as Anguish,which must weigh,at the very least,300+ lb.,with ease (remember,these guys are fighting monsters,not standing still) their arms would have to be so obscenely strong that they could probably beat anything short of a Jhen Mohran to a bloody pulp,especially if their hands were surrounded by monster fang - studded metal.CrellinEtreyu 03:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) @Crellin: et tu, brute? Look: the GS isn't powerful because the Hunter is strong, the GS is powerful because it's long and heavy, which makes it act as a lever that greatly multiplies input force (the hunter's arm strength). Even if the hunter's full strength is barely enough to lift the GS (if they lift it "with ease", why do they have such difficulty walking with it?), it won't be enough to hurt a monster, but the GS exponentially increases the force of the Hunter's arm strength, providing that sheer power you have come to know and love. Putting spikes or studs on your fists just adds weight, which only makes punching more difficult, but not more powerful.Cobalt32 03:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 We are not saying the GS is strong because of the hunter, we are saying that the hunter is strong enough to weild very heavy weapons andd swing them fairly quickly. K.C. @ Main Author: Yes just imaginie look atthe gunners armor for Diablos isn't one of the arms just incased in a giant fang? Look at Uragaan armor for both isn't the hands like brass nuckles? This would be a really good idea. I would love nothing more then beating the tar out of Barroth with nuckles made from his head. Nrn @KC: But thanks to leverage, he doesn't really need to exert a lot of effort to move and swing the GS. Even if it weighs 500lbs., he doesn't need to use 500lbs of force to move it. @Nrn: In that case, try equipping the Barroth vambraces and attack using only the Shadowbox gesture, because that's pretty much all you'd get with a "fist"-type weapon class.Cobalt32 19:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I understand what you're saying Cobalt (I have studied physics after all) and I don't want this as a weapon class.But my point is,a hunter's arm strength,just to hold a weapon like Anguish,would have to be beyond anything a normal human could even hope to attain.I'm not talking about actaully swinging the weapon.Also,look at how they hold a GS when standing: by the handle,at the lowest possible spot.According to the laws of physics,leverage is actually working against them if they don't constantly keep the weapon in motion.CrellinEtreyu 20:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Not only is leverage working against him but the center of gravity is very far away from the hands making it very difficult to even keep the blade in the position the hunter has it. You cant use logic in this game either u like my idea or not. K.C. @Crellin + K.C.: Which is why Hunters have so much trouble walking with GS. And no, frankly, I don't really like this idea. Punching a monster to death sounds rather boring and impractical to me.Cobalt32 03:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Coblt32 But he is still able to walk with it and swing it around which makes him very strong, which in my opinion makes the weapon functional. Thank you thats all that matters ur opinion on the idea not if its make sense in the real world terms. K.C. @Purpel: Those knuckles seem to provide some additional thrust, or the wearer is just has more agility than your average monster hunter has demonstrated. If it could work like that, it would be kinda cool, but I don't think that would really fit in the MH universe unless it was a bit more low-tech, like if it had primitive rockets or something, but then that might bear the possibility of harming the hunter. @K.C.: Spiked/padded fists would make sense against squishy little humans, but probably not against large armored wyverns....Cobalt32 03:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Good point Cobalt.If the monsters are tough enough to make armor out their hide,what use would your fists be,regardless of how strong you were...CrellinEtreyu 05:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) FALCON PUNCH!!!!!.-Ryu Takashii But the knuckles are also made out of monster material K.C. @K.C.: It could be made of diamonds and still be utterly harmless if you can't punch worth a Dung. What you have strapped on your knuckles doesn't make your punches strong, YOU make your punches strong.Cobalt32 20:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 We have been trying to tell you the hunter is stronger than any real person power is not an issue K.C. @In reply to mechanics of a Fist type weapon. In the game itself (gunlance/bowgun), they have the tech to build A power assisted gauntlet. Basically, the knuckles on the gauntlet would be the release trigger(Hunter actually throwing and landed a punch) The trigger would then release a type of Spring loaded piston ram either, sitting on top of the fist or around the entire forearm. The ram rod head and shaft would be all monster parts, like any other weapon in the game. The addition of a anchor/support in the legs or upper back/shoulder so the driving force would only go forward. You could counter the force with equal or greater with any type of focused explosive force. (Fist Ammo) To reload the springs, and reset the ram, The hunter would just need to pull his arm back, with gears, and pulley in the gaunlet itself to help cut down the required strength needed to reset the spring. With this type of basic design you could do a number of things. Including multi-fist shots, Charged hits. You could make it as varied as the bowguns ammo lists. Any elements and status could be designed in as well(weapon or ammo). So yes, it's possible. I would like to see it in the game. @K.C: Yes it is. Just because their strength is greater than the average human doesn't mean it's enough to pull this off. The guy above me has it right: using spring mechanisms to add additional force to make the punches work worth a darn.Cobalt32 22:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 So then the knucles are a gauntlet. The knuckle part is made of monster material and shaped differently depending on the monster it came from. The sping mecanism should be the 3/4 size of his forearm and be placed on top of the forearm. There are two attacks close range close and mid. close is a basic punch with a little assistance from the mechanism. the other is he punches using the maximum length of the mechasim. after it makes contact it quickly return back to the gauntlet. do u guys think the upgrades should still be like the original idea or different. (the energy blast can be ignored i was thinking of DBZ that day, miss that show) K.C. I know how your weapon would work, they would have to be really big though, haha, a fist 3 times the size of your head! You weapon won't work if it's small, but if it was big enough to apply leverage, then I think it would be a considerable weapon. The weapon itself needs to be big enough for the leverage rule to apply, then heaviness so that the leverage has a multiplier. 05:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki, Be fabulos Y'all!!! @Riki: Bigger = slower = less effective for punching = weaker. GS made sense because you worked WITH gravity, which made its attacks so strong, but for giant fists, you need high-velocity forward punches, which are hard to do with heavy boxing gloves. The spring mechanism would give enough of a boost for it to work, but I'm still not sure I like the idea as a MH weapon class anyway.Cobalt32 18:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea if it were just one huge fist instead of two boxing gloves. Here's a weapon from the PSP mega-hit, God of War: Chains of Olympus. It's just one fist, and it seems to do a pretty good job. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQM8UKaS1RY Aandrew07 19:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Look u cant base regular physics at this game. Ive killed a lot of monsters just using a bow and all he does is pull back and send the arrow far as hell. If u notice when the hunter swings the great sword horizontaly he doesnt continue spining because of the blades momentum but stops it himself. If u dont like the idea fine but dont try to bring in science because it doesnt and cant be applied to this world. I geuss that gauntlets could work if you made them giant, added an extension to them, or put some crazy spring mechanism in them, but then they're not really gauntlets once you do that to them. If you want true gauntlets, look no further than your armor sets, and once again, those would be almost useless against some giant, heavily armored wyvern. UhhJoeyL 00:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I dont like it! Dosn't even seem like a wepon. Can you even think of seeing our powerful and great hunters that are so well equiped be reduced to punching a monster to death? If this ever happens, I can tell you right now, I wont use them. rathalos364 I have an idea. Do what they did in God of War 3 with the Nemurian Cestus. Special rings smack together making the hit be 3 times as powerful. Making a good placed punch hit like a giant, industrial, impact hammer. If they did that, I would use these weapons. Darbster 19:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Darbster